


Copia's Heart

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia realizes something.





	Copia's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the same time as the first part.

Cardinal Copia sat in his office. The time was late and the only light in the darkness was a small desk lamp that cast its light over the documents laid out neatly in front of him.

They were old scriptures. Written in Latin, a language that had mostly died out in today's society, but one that the Cardinal understood very well. Copia was versed in many languages, as was Papa Emeritus III. 

Perhaps that is why Sister Imperator and Papa Nilhil had asked him to work together with Papa III on this project. The project of translating the documents for future use in dark masses or rituals. 

Why they had insisted that both him and Papa work on the translations, Copia didn't know. Either of them was more than capable of completing this task on their own. The Cardinal would have preferred to work on this alone. Especially since he knew how angry the thought of working with him had made the youngest Papa. 

For three long, agonizing, months Copia had to deal with the frustrations and short temper of Papa. Granted there were days where Papa was mostly pleasant with him. If Papa was even capable of being pleasant with him that is. More times than not Papa was snapping at him and making him feel like he wasn't worth his time. 

Copia let out a small sob as he pushed the parchment he'd been looking at away. Today Papa had yelled at him yet again over the work. That was why he was sitting here now, trying to finish it before the morning. 

This morning Copia had walked into his office, ready to finish off the last of the transcripts but had instead found a pile of files on his desk. The note that had been laid on top of the pile had read 'urgent please complete as soon as possible.' It was Imperator's handwriting and it had been a large pile of accounting documents from Papa's most recent tour. 

Maybe Copia shouldn't have left the transcripts for later. But what was done was done. Late that evening he had come to Papa's office to say that he couldn't complete the transcripts tonight as he was much too tired. Papa had, of course, reacted in his usual way. Lashing out and yelling at Copia. 

The Cardinal felt his heart rate increase as the anxiety crept up. He was tired, he was frustrated, and he was crying. He was accomplishing nothing. He should just get up and go to his room to sleep. 

The worst part of this whole ordeal was that he was sure there was something else lingering under the hate and resentment he felt towards the dark Pope. There was something about Papa that made his heart race, and not in an anxious way. The days that Papa didn't treat him like shit, Copia found himself enjoying the time spent with Papa. 

The Cardinal didn't know what to make of these feelings. It wasn't something he could place easily. All he knew was that his heart ached whenever he thought of his Pope. He wished Papa didn't treat him like this. He wished he could come to know the side of Papa that wasn't his rage. If such a side of him existed.

That would never happen, Copia thought to himself as he switched off the light and stood up. Papa had no interest in him. Papa hated his guts. 

Copia wiped his tears away and exited his office.


End file.
